The Degrassi Centipede
by DegrassiLover224
Summary: A crazy doctor with tampon in her nose has captured a few degrassi student for a crazy experiment
1. Chapter 1

**(Anyas POV)**

Finally home, relaxing all cool. I keep texting Owen but he's not texting me back, he probably won't speak to me again. Ugh, whatever Owen, he probably also hates me because I'm hanging with Holly J.

I suddenly hear a knock at the door, I get up to answer it, maybe its Owen?

And then, after I opened the door, everything went black, and then, I opened my eyes to see I was in a hospital bed.

"…Where am I?" I whispered to myself.

I look around and see Holly J, then Bianca. On the right I see Adam and Zane.

I try to wake Holly J.

"YES, WANT TO HAVE ROUGH SEX WITH YOU DECLA-" I can hear her saying.

"HOLLY J!"

"WHAT" she screams.

"Holly J where are we?"

She rubs her eyes and looks around.

"Why am I in a hospital bed?" she asks me.

"WHY IS EVERYONE IN A HOSPITAL BED?"

I see some lights turn on, and I see a girl with a lab coat on. She has tampons on her nose too…?

"Hello, Anya MacPherson, Holly Jennette Sinclair"

"How do you know our names?"

"Just hush"

Another person comes in, SAV?

"SAV WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Holly J starts yelling.

"Shut up you cumslut" he dusts off the operation table in a maid outfit.

"Good Savtaj"

The girl with tampons in her nose wakes up the others.

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO TACKY" I hear Chantay say.

"Tell me about it" says Zane.

"WHO CARES ABOUT WHATS TACKY, WE'RE CAPTURED WITH SOME CRAZY DOCTOR" yells Adam trying to escape.

The girl with tampons in her nose shuts off all the lights.

"Hello fellow Degrassi Students, my name is Imogen Moreno, I have captured you for an experiment."

She turns on a monitor with drawings.

"This is gonna be you, turned into a human centipede, I stalked your facebooks so I could get your photos glued onto the drawings"

"WHAT THE HELL?" yells Holly J. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, SICK FUCK"

"I will start by cutting the ligaments of your kneecaps, then I will cut your asscheeks off and stitch your mouths to each other's buttholes"

"…Oh my god" I hear Holly J say.

"You're right, this is tacky, ugh" I hear Bianca say.


	2. Chapter 2

(Anya POV)

"Time for breakfast" says nurse Savtaj. He comes in with some medicine.

He goes up to Zane and puts the needle in his arm.

"YAY HAPPY SLEEPY NEEDLES" yells Imogen.

After Zane falls asleep, nurse Savtaj goes over to Holly J and puts the 'sleepy time needle in Holly J'

"HELP ME" yells Holly J to me.

I tried to escape by using my teeth and finally got out.

Imogen got up from her seat and chased after me.

"WAIT ANYA, YOU FORGOT TO SAVE-"

I keep running up and ignoring Holly J, and I finally find a room and find the key to lock it.

I notice an odd huge cut on my arm, but I don't care.

I hear loud banging on the other side of the door.

"LET ME IN OR I CUT OFF YOUR KNEECAPS AND RIP YOUR TEETH OUT, ITS YOUR CHOICE"

"NO, YOU'RE A SICK TAMPON, YOU NEED HELP"

The knocking stops… I think I'm safe now. I get a lamp from the and open the curtain in the room to look out and I see Imogen.. standing right there.

"Oh MY-"

Everything went black.

(Imogens POV)

"Nurse Savtaj, are you ready to do this operation?"

"Yes "

"You do all the work Savtaj, I'm gonna go masturbate to Eli's photo"

A couple hours later, Savtaj finally got the work done.

(Anyas POV)

I finally wake up.. where am I?

I try to look around but it hurts like hell, and I try to talk but it comes out as mumbles.

I notice that I'm HOOKED TO HOLLY J'S ASS AND SOMEBODY IS HOOKED TO ME.

I see Holly J freaking out and hitting Zane.

"WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME? IT'S NOT MY FAULT"

Holly J starts mumbling trying to argue.

I see the girl with tampons in her nose come into the room.

"MY CENTIPEDE, STOP FIGHTING, CAN'T WE GET ALONG?"

"NO, YOU HOOKED A BITCH TO MY ASS, WHY COULDN'T JUST PUT CHANTAY THERE?" yells Zane.

Chantay nods in agreement.

Holly J tries argue but fails.

"Well tomorrow, we're gonna do some training, until then, I'm gonna go back to masturbating to Eli Goldsworthy"

"WAIT DON'T LEAVE US HERE"

"You can crawl around?"


End file.
